Loss
by lyserg-chan
Summary: Kai x Rei when Rei losses Driger Kai helps him trough it
1. Unwanted

Loss  
  
Summary: ReixKai when Rei loses Driger. Kai helps him to get other it. Some spoilers.  
  
"speak" 'taught' *song*  
  
Chapter one: unwanted  
  
~~~Rei~~~  
  
I wanted to be held, but only by him. I've losted my best and only friend. "Oh Driger please come back." I'm trying to hold the tears but I let them fall. I walk round the town. I stand on a brigde trowing stones into the water. I fell so helpless. Rain falls sokeing my cloths I don't care. I want my driger. I walk into the house Tyson, max, hilary, Kenny even Kai come running towards me. "Rei are you ok? Your sokeing wet." Said Hilary. "Rei your burning up." Said Tyson after feeling my forhead. "Rei I think you sould rest." Said Kai walking me to our room. Kai looked at me. "Rei are you ok." Grey like crimson eyes meet my amber one's. I couldn't lie to you. "No I feel betrayied by the world first I was happy because.because. oh never mined why but then it come's crasing down on me. I need something too show me the right way." I say oh god I'm going to cry. Tears fall down my face. Kai walks out. "KAI!" I call. "Kai I think I need. I know it souds stupid but I think I need you." I say he looks at me and walks out. Ouch that hurt.  
  
*All that I did was walk over start off shaking your hands I had a smilie on my face And I sat up straight  
  
Oh ya ya I wanted to know ya I want to show you  
  
You don't know me Don't ignore You don't want me there You just shut me out*  
  
Tears fell down my face no one wants me. Driger didn't want me Kai don't want me. I walked into the bathroom my eyes lay the razor. A demeted glam hit my eyes an insane smile played on my lips. I picked it up running a finger down the sharp blade. blood trickled down my finger. Footsteps entered the room. 'wrist or troat?' my insane glem grw as I chose slow punishing painful death slowly blood drippled down my hand. 'pain is good.'  
  
*no I just don't under stand why you won't talk to me it hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know you I wanted to show you  
  
You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me here You just shut me out You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You just shut me up Make it go away*  
  
'Make it go away I will do that.' I slitted more at myself. "REI!" shouted someone as the razor was taken from my hand trown away as someone held my wrist tight adding presser. "What you doing to yourself Rei?" Kai asked. I wanted to cry. No one care's you just don't want a dead body on your hands. You start to wrap tight banguegues round my wrist. I stood up when you had fished. "No one wants me!" I said before falling to my weak knees.  
  
*I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong my head aches it's been so long I'll write the song if that's what it take  
  
You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me here You just shut me out You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You just shut me up Make it go away  
  
You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me here You just shut me out You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You just shut me up Make it go away*  
  
"Rei please tell me what wrong?" Kai pleaded me. "I just want someone to care for real." I whimpered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love hate need of improvement please tell me. Disclamer: I do not own beyblade or any song by Avril lavigne. 


	2. all i want is you

Loss  
  
Summary: ReixKai when Rei loses Driger. Kai helps him to get over it. Some spoilers.  
  
"speak" 'taught' *song*  
  
Chapter two: i just want you  
  
~~~Kai~~~  
  
Poor Rei he thinks the world hates him. Oh no I can't stop my self, I pull him into a hug. "Don't cry Rei." I say but he tosses in my hold. He sobs into my chest. Then Rei pulls from my hold his eyes silted like a cat. He looks angry and I mean really angry.  
  
~~~Rei~~~  
  
"You don't care. I bet your going to send me out the door now because now I'm useless now. Well I'm not going to be thrown out." I said before walking out. I'm no use to anybody. I just get in the way.  
I'm now sitting in the rain. I'm lost and alone. I fall into the mud and break down no one cares.  
  
~~~Kai~~~  
  
Rei ran from me. He thinks no one cares. 'Rei.' Is the only thing I can get down in my head. I get up and run after Rei. 'where are you Rei?' I asked in my head as I walk trought the park I trip on something. Landing cat like. I looked at what made me trip and my eyes wided in horror. "Rei." I said lfing him from the water he lay in. Rei was cold his eye's red and puffy from tears her must have cried. I carried him home to a warm bed somewhere to at leasted I care about him. I tucked him tght in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Rei."  
  
~~~Rei~~~  
  
"Sleep well Rei." I hurd from someone. The onluy person I was sure I hurd that from myself. No one wished me well sleep. Something as soft as slick had brushed my forehead. It was niced to be cared about even if it was a dream.  
I woke in the morning. I'm here again. How did I get here. 'No I'm going to be kicked off the team. I want to die.' I look over and see you face your asleep still. I crawl over to your bed. Yor face is triangles. Yor mouth is slightly open to alow breath to enter your body. I gently brush the strands of hair from your face when your hand grabes my wrist. The grip was hard way to hard. I close my eyes to bloke tears from falling. I whimper it hurts. Then you hand softens as you relish my hand. And walk out to the bath room for a shower. Then I heard you voice. "Rei we will get drigger back just don't scare me like that again please." He dose care. Dose he? 


	3. the battle

Loss  
  
Summary: Rei x Kai when Rei loses Driger. Kai helps him to get over it. Some spoilers.  
  
"Speak" 'Taught' *Song*  
  
Chapter three: The battle  
  
Spirit-of-the-horse: Right were going to jump to the scene where they fight the saint shields but to the battle where Kai and Rei fight Dunga and the little one. Rei: Yeah me get Driger back ^^ Me: No you won't the roller cosier will fall on you and Driger won't come out of the rock Rei: No that's going to really hurt 'Sob' me never going to get Driger back. Me: ~hugs Rei~ you will get him back and the roller cosier wont fall on you it will fall on Jack Bates which is in my class in school Jack: WHAT!!! Me: Yer I going have a heavy old roller cosier fall on you for being nasty to me Kai: He was nasty to you I'm going to kill you ~points at Jack~. No one is nasty to Spirit-of-the horse!!! Me: ^^ its nice they care. No Kai we need him in one piece for the roller cosier scene. Jack: ~gulps~ Kai: after this I will beat you so hard that your friends have to take you home in a bottle. Jack: eep Rei: he don't look like me Me: Yer I see that too. Where Rei is sweet cute has lush long black hair dreamy eyes and sexy smile. Jack is annoying pain in the backside. ~Thinks~ Light bulb ~pulls out key bored and types a bunch of stuff in puff of smoke Jack looks like Rei but still aren't as sexy as Rei ^^ ~ Kai: well that is better. You better do as your told. Jack: eep Me: well on with the story  
  
Ok story  
  
Rei looked up as he say the mass of roller cosier track start to fall. "Driger turn off the power." He shouted to the blade but it was to late. (Me: brake! Hold roller cosier for five ticks. Rei come here. Rei: Coming Me: Jack stand where Rei was to be crus. I mean fake being crushed by roller cosier track. Jack: No one I look like an idiot and two I'm not going to be killed for the stupid horses story about bunch of people who are not real and I don't know how the hell you find these to cute. Kai + Rei: HEY!!! Me: Artemis Artemis: Growls ~shows long fangs~ Jack: eep! Ok as long as I don't become that wolfs chew toy. Me: good now stand and take the post Rei had Jack: Fine ~ Stands like Rei did two minuets ago~ Me: ok on we go) The metal mass feel heading into Rei. Rei stared at it. "REI!!!" shouted Kai as he started to run forward but only to be stopped by Max and Tyson. Dust flew up as they all shielded their eyes. When the dust cleared. (Me: Stop. Kai could you drag Jack out of there and Rei crawl into the position. Kai: k ~Drags Jack's body out. Jack has swirly eyes~ Jack: Owey. Rei: Reasonable gape ~slides into gape and act like he is knocked out~ Me: Good Kai ~hugs him~ now you can do what you want to Jack Kai: ^^ yeah. Me: later after the story onto the story)  
  
The dust swept away to show only Rei half crushed by the old and destroyed ride. Kai felt tears run down his face but hidden by the rain his triangles ran down and washed away. Leaving his clean paint less face. He ran to Rei's head that lay on its sides. His hair covered his eyes but the blood dripped on his hand where it had been scratched. (Tyson: yummy tastes like strawberries Me: ~hits head~ Stop eating Rei's fake blood)  
  
"Rei please speak to me." Said Kai. As Rei's eyes opened a little the pupil was dull and full of pain. "Help me." He chocked out with a cough and hiss of pain. "Hold on Rei." Kai turned to run but a strangled cry came from Rei. "Kai don't leave please." Rei begged. "Don't worry Kai I'll go." Said max before sprinting off to a near by pay phone. "Hold on Rei." Said Kai whose tears could be seen clearly now. "Don't cry Kai. Don't cry because of me." Said Rei as his hand lifted to brush away the tears from Kai. "Just stay in there." Said Kai. "For me." He added. Rei whimpered in pain he couldn't stay in the light of the woken. He screamed in pain.  
  
(Me: Wanna hug Rei) "Hold on Rei a air ambulance is coming with the fire brigade." Said a panting Max. Soon sirens hit the air as Rei pashed out as the fire bridged drove in with a cane following them. They slowly lifted the tracks off Rei to show his leg hanging out at the wrong angle he had blood dripping down from his back where a cut had hit him. The ambulance landed near by strapping in a carrier. "One person could come with him." He said as Kai jumped into the helicopter after Rei. "Hold on Rei." Kai said as he lay a kiss one Rei's lips. "Hold on for me. I love you." The ambulance crew started to get on to work Kai had been asked to sit and a police officer was asking him a bunch of stupid questions like. "Why where you there? What happened? What is the name of the boy? What connections do you have to him?" and somewhere along the lines there was. "Can I have your autograph form my niece?" but Kai muttered the answers. The ambulance women who seemed really angry at the police officer came to his rescue. "As you can see he is in a sate of shock. Here drink this and eat this." She said putting a mug of sweet tea in his hands and laying a chocolate bar by his side and wrapping a blanket round his shoulders. "Now question later." She said going back to Rei. A crack was herd and a scream came from Rei who fell into darkness again. As his leg was straightened and supported they landed as then people rolled Rei into the halls Kai followed. Hearing the voices of the woman talking to doctors. "Name Is Rei Kon just had an old ride fall on him has a broken leg no spinal injuries. No sighs of internal bleeding." Then Kai relished she was a proper doctor.  
  
(Me: it helps to watch casualty sometimes.)  
  
Rei was rolled into an operating room. He sat there for an hour.  
  
Me: What you think? Kai: Will Rei be ok? Rei: I hope so please don't kill me off Spirit-of-the-horse Me: ~hugs Rei~ I would never Rei: That's good Kai: Review ASAP. ^^ Or I will sent Dranzer on you. 


End file.
